


Matching

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hardcase and Tup are bffs, Hardcase is the most supportive, Tup is a sweet child and needs to be protected at all costs, and has the best ideas, introducing new tattoo artist/medic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Tup wants to get a tattoo as remembrance, and goes to Hardcase for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was directly inspired by this [post.](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/155466077799/marloviandevil-xtenerife-seax-anyone-one-else).  
> Also, please enjoy the introduction of my new OCs. Keep an eye out for a masterpost on tumblr about them!

Tup took a deep breath when saw Hardcase sitting on the edge of his bunk cleaning his gun. He just needed to ask him, and get it done with. He’s a brother. Kriff, he’s _ Hardcase _ , he’ll understand, right?

“Hey Tup’ika! What’s up?” Hardcase voice full of concern, immediately picking up Tup’s mood.

Tup fidgeted with the edge of Hardcase’s contraband blanket, “Hey, I-I had a question for you.”

“Anything.”

Tup smiled a little at that, “I wanted to get something, a tattoo, as a remembrance for our fallen brothers, but I wasn’t sure what would be good enough.”

Hardcase took a breath through his nose, “Well, what do you want to say?”

Tup looked thoughtful for a moment, “I want people to know, when they look at me, that I mourn our brothers, that I remember each and every one, and miss them,  _ so much _ .”

Tup was afraid he was going to cry, it always hurt, thinking about all he had lost already. So many vode he had lost before he had even left Kamino, not to mention all the ones since. A hand on the back of his neck brought him back to the present. He looked up to see Hardcase gazing at him with a knowing look.

“I think I’ve got an idea, but it would include tattooing your face, and I know some are not okay with that.”

“I’m not sure. What’s the idea?” Tup asked, curious. Hardcase always had good, if unconventional ideas.

“What if you got a teardrop right here.” Hardcase said while touching the spot above his cheek with his thumb. “It would show anyone who looks at you, that you  _ care _ .”

Tup smiled, “I like it, but I’m a little nervous about getting a tattoo on my face.”

Hardcase smiled right back at him, “What if I get one with you? Would that help? I know a Stick and Poke would be willing to tattoo us at the same time.”

“Really? You’d do that with me?” Tup asked, touched that Hardcase would do that for him.

“Yeah, I wanted an extension of this, and this would be perfect.” He pointed to the line that ended at his eyebrow, “Besides, then we’d match!”

“I’d like that. Thank you Hardcase.” Genuinely grateful for their friendship.

“Anything for you vod’ika.”

\-------

The tattoo took less time than expected, and Stick and Poke were really understanding. They even set up their chairs so Hardcase could hold Tup’s hand.

It still hurt, but not as much as he thought it would. It helped knowing Hardcase was right next to him the entire time.

“All set, vod.” Poke smiled at Tup before helping him sit up. 

“Tup’ika, it’s  _ perfect _ .” Hardcase said from the table next to him.

“Yeah? Really?” Tup asked, still unsure.

“Definitely.” 

Tup smiled brightly, “Yours looks great too! It’s a seamless extension.”

“Thanks.” Stick said without looking away from his cleanup. 

Poke threw a towel at him before turning to them. “You two are all set. You’ll show him how to care for that Had’ika?”

“Of course. Know it all by heart, thanks to you two.” Hardcase winked at them.

“Come on, let’s go show the others,” Hardcase said as he put his arm around Tup’s shoulders. “I think I’ve got some extra paint if you want to add that to your armor.”

“I’d love to. Thank you.” Tup said, emotion creeping into his voice.

Hardcase placed a soft kiss in Tup’s hair, “As I said, anything for you vod’ika.”


End file.
